User talk:Ser Patrek
I'm really not a big fan of fragmented conversations, so if you post something here, I will reply here. Likewise, if I post a message on your talk-page, please reply there. Thank you. The Dance of the Dragons Aegon II?.....why? Also given that they haven't introduced the terms "blacks" and "greens" on the TV show just yet, for my Rhaenyra userbox I just went with "Rhaenyra" instead of "the blacks" so more people would know what I meant; I suggest that this might work better for now, to say "supported Aegon II" instead of "Supported the greens". Again....why? Well there's Daeron the Daring, who doesn't like him? But he's fourth or fifth in line.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:17, October 4, 2015 (UTC) : Because, even ignoring the fact that Aegon II was the lawful heir, Rhaenyra was mad... utterly, utterly mad, and, in the short amount of time that she held the throne for, proved she was a bad ruler. Also, I like Aemond.--Ser Patrek (talk) 15:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Well we'll see about that...with fire and blood!--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:35, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Selmy heraldry A gift I managed to find, hope you enjoy: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:410_White_Book_Barristan_Selmy%27s_page.png --The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:35, October 8, 2015 (UTC) : Nice one, thanks!.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:17, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Flags, Shields and Heraldry Hey, just noticed you created a lot of those flags I have been seeing around. Nice. Did you create them for use on the navboxes? I have mainly been editing on the TellTale pages especially the family trees and changed the navboxes of the Forresters and Whitehills back to the heraldries (Those flags were not created by you though right?) so I assumed the flags were just for the location articles like you mention on your user page. However I noticed your flag added by you on the House Umber navbox. I am aware that these were created and added over a year ago but I have some free time. Should your flags be added to the navboxes? They would need to be made smaller to 50px in the source editor as anything bigger really breaks the format of the navbox as shown in the previous Forrester navbox and also the Umber navbox. I think your flags look way better and neater than the heraldries though so maybe its a good idea. I have some free time so I will be more than willing to add them to all the navboxes and if you are busy I don't mind making some missing ones either should this plan go into effect. JK1011x (talk) 23:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) : Hi there. Sorry for the late reply, and thanks! The flags/banners are really only supposed to be used to denote locations... just as the shields are for characters and battles. Although I did add a flag to the Umber navbox (and a few others I think?) I've realised in hindsight that it doesn't work that well; and, like you said they need to be shrunk down in order to fit properly without breaking the layout. I'm currently working on converting the main heraldry images into shield format (same as A Wiki of Ice and Fire) so that's probably what we'll use in the navbox as well. I think it will look a lot better, and some pros from DeviantArt are helping me create the files. Hopefully I'll have some examples up later this evening. And yes, help with this project would be very welcome indeed.--Ser Patrek (talk) 18:40, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Of course. Let me know what you would like me to do and I will be happy to help. I am not a professional artist like you presumably and also Olyvar who has been doing an excellent job however I am a hobbyist with Photoshop etc. so just let me know a checklist and I'll give it a gander. I think most of these shield style heraldries are done anyway however anything at all I'll be happy to help with. :: Also I assume you will be adding the Targaryen heraldry to the navbox. Whilst you are at it please add Mossador to the household list obviously as "{Mossador}" beacuse he is dead. Thanks, the navbox is locked so I cannot do this myself. JK1011x (talk) 22:37, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well I'm a self-employed "proffessional"... so not really proffesional, just a serious hobbyist who makes a bit of money from time to time. I'm definitley not a digital artist, anyway. I'm sure Olly would appreciate any and all help you could offer. Probably best to liase directly with him, as he knows best what needs to be done. And, sure, I'll update the Targaryen navbox. Thanks for the help!--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:35, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Merge/Delete Hey, I merged any useful quotes from the page you started a while back on "Sexuality" into the writeup I made for "Gender and Sexuality" - is it now safe to delete the "sexuality" article so we can merge all references toward the one big article?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:16, November 21, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, sorry I just realised that I forget to respond to this... yes of course, that's great.--Ser Patrek (talk) 18:26, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Shields I take it this is what you had in mind? Also, I forgot to ask if you wanted the words included on them as well. Like so? - Olyvar (talk) 18:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, that's brilliant! Yeah, that's exactly what I meant. I hadn't considered adding the words before, but I think for the sake of simplicity and consistenecy (we don't know all the house words, after all) we should leave it as just the sigils. Also, can I get you to name all the files "House-Whatever-Main-Shield.PNG"? Sorry to be nitpicky but "Lannister shield" is a bit generic, and other files may end up being accidently overwritten? Many thanks for doing this!--Ser Patrek (talk) 19:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh, I almost forgot, we need to make sure all images uploaded to the wiki are properly categorized to keep from becoming disorganized. I've created the category "Image (Main Shield)" if you could put all your work in there it'd be greatly appreciated. Cheers.--Ser Patrek (talk) 19:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) OK, no worries - just an idea. And sure, I'll follow whatever naming format you want, and be sure to categorize. - Olyvar (talk) 19:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Family Tree Icons Do you need the family tree icons uploaded as well? - Olyvar (talk) 20:44, November 29, 2015 (UTC) And so on...? - Olyvar (talk) 21:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) : Wow, that's awesome! And yes we do, although that's a less important task. Ideally they need to be uploaded at 100px as well.--Ser Patrek (talk) 21:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Survey I hate to sound dumb but how do I get rid of the extremely intrusive advert for the Wikia Infobox Survey? I've completed it already and yet every time I load a new page it pops back up. - Olyvar (talk) 19:38, December 1, 2015 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but I don't know. I'm not seeing it, at any rate... is it still there?--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:35, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Your Userboxes Hi. I decided to do up my profile. I am using your Userbox: Template:User Atheist and I noticed it has a hyperlink icon next to it to show you are linking externally. I hope you don't mind me saying it ruins the Userbox a little. If you could fix it I would be grateful. To fix it I believe you will only need to change the link from unbeliever to unbeliever and this will cause unbeliever to change to unbeliever. Side note: I have some stuff on there regarding family trees that I need admins to edit because they are locked but are still important, the code is provided if you find time please have a look at simply replacing them please. JK1011x (talk) 00:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) : Cool, and yeah, of course I'll sort that out. The color really needs to be altered as well. Your work on the family trees is great! Many thanks! I'll update over the course of the day.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:35, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Updates Hi there, just a quick update: I've uploaded the family tree icons for houses Bolton and Florent, so maybe you could update those when you have a moment. Also, when the time comes to replace the character shield icons I was wondering how you felt about using this shape instead of the current one? It's the same one that can be seen in the White Book, so is more canonical, but also helps set this wiki apart from the Westeros.org one, rather than just using the same template... I'll leave it up to you though. - Olyvar (talk) 15:36, December 6, 2015 (UTC) : That's cool, I really like that actually, and reminds me of an idea I had regarding the infoboxes... Anyway, they're great, please proceed.--Ser Patrek (talk) 16:06, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Great, I'll get cracking with it! The survey thing has gone now. - Olyvar (talk) 18:43, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Userpage Hey, why did you delete your profile page?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC)